


"Whimsy"

by RHCarter (Rad_Loser_Weenie)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, a glimpse into my mind, chaos with some form of rhyme, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rad_Loser_Weenie/pseuds/RHCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not much, a few dozen words, at most.<br/>I can't find many wonders in this work in order to boast.<br/>It is a mere glimpse into my mind.<br/>Literary chaos with some form of rhyme.<br/>So...welcome...welcome to this <em>Whimsy</em> of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Whimsy"

**Author's Note:**

> This is fully my own work.  
> I decided to write something right before my first class, this morning, and this mess is what was scribbled by my hand.  
> This requires no censorship, no praises, no critiques.  
> It is merely a flood of my thoughts, unhindered by verbal speech.  
> If it makes some sort of sense, that's all well and good...  
> But it is also quite alright, if not a word is understood.

Aliens and UFOs, floating, hovering in my head

 _Goddamn_ , I just wanna be with them

Only so much reality I can take

Before my sanity bends and breaks

When can I stop? Wait, when can I _breathe_?!

I feel as if on stormy seas, being lurched and heaved

Yellow lights,

 _Burning_ my eyes

Freestanding lighthouse

Jagged rocks, no clear way around

When I lie in bed,

No sweet dreams in my head

It comes,

It _beckons_

A childish vision, curling up in peace

 _I want it back_ : boxes of juice; blankets of fleece

The feelings of hope, of joy, of innocence

A mere memory...a _Whimsy_ , in a sense.

Yes...all a mere memory, _a Whimsy_ , in a sense.


End file.
